


hot mess

by thepovertytwins



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Gangsey, M/M, Roommates, The Raven Cycle - Freeform, pynch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 01:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20899679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepovertytwins/pseuds/thepovertytwins
Summary: gansey, ronan, and noah all live in monmouth together and gansey invites adam to move in for a bit after fights with his father become unbearable.ronan is a messy gay, kavinsky stirs shit up (or tries to), adam can't sleep, noah is there, henry is great, and gansey is the best mom ever.





	1. the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> okay so basically i took the whole Oh My GoD tHeY wErE rOoMmAtEs thing and got way too invested

“I can’t believe you actually answered my text,” Gansey said delightedly. Ronan rolled his eyes and pushed past him, throwing himself into the nearest chair.   
“So, pray tell, what is this ‘emergency meeting’ for, anyways?” Ronan eyed him suspiciously.   
“Ah, yes,” Gansey shut the door promptly and walked towards Ronan, drawing himself a chair. Noah wandered into the room, and seeing the oddly serious look on Gansey’s face, flopped onto the couch.   
“What’s up, boys?” he asked curiously. Gansey cleared his throat.   
“I - we. We are getting a new roommate.”   
Ronan coughed. “What was that? Sorry, I thought you said you invited someone to live with us without checking first, but I know there’s just no way you would’ve said that.”   
“Oh, Ronan, don’t be like that! He’s really nice and I -”   
“Uh… for once, I kind of have to take Ronan’s side. You aren’t the only person who lives here, Gansey. You have to run this kind of stuff by us first!” Noah frowned slightly. Gansey had the decency to at least look a little ashamed.   
“Well, normally, I would, but he’s in a bit of a tight spot, and I couldn’t stand it anymore. I just had to offer him somewhere to stay. I don’t think it’ll be permanent though, he seems to be a very independent type.”   
“Gansey,” Ronan drawled, “who on earth are you talking about? It can’t be someone else from school, no way they’d be in a ‘tight spot’.”   
“No, no… it’s someone from school. He’s very nice!”  
“Gansey.”   
“... and good with cars! Did I mention that? He helped me fix the Pig last week.”   
“Gansey.” Ronan’s voice was now borderline threatening.   
“I… do you know Adam Parrish?”   
Ronan, at that exact moment, had multiple options. He could simply nod cooly, say yes, and move on. He could lie, say no, and start with a blank slate, or at least pretend to. He could flat refuse to host Adam, or he could just not say anything. Unfortunately for Ronan, he did not choose any of these options. Instead, he went with the incredibly suave route of blustering for a solid ten seconds while his face heated to an embarrassing shade of pink. Gansey stared at him curiously.   
“So… yes?”   
“Yes! Yes. Kind of. No, not really. Yes. N-”  
“Dude, what the fuck. Do you know him or not?” Noah squinted at Ronan who shot him a nasty glare and sank even further down into his chair.   
“I may have seen him around. Whatever.” Ronan mumbled. And, of course, by ‘seen him around’ he meant ‘sent a literal prayer to God the first time he saw Adam’s face and then been too nervous to actually ever talk to him’.   
“So, he can move in?”   
“I’m so confused. Who is he? Does Ronan actually know this guy?”   
Ronan appeared to be lost in his own world and did not acknowledge either of the boys. Gansey sighed.   
“I’ll tell him yes.”


	2. he's here!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uhhhhh adam gets to the house
> 
> also kavinsky makes his first appearance

Ronan lay flat on his bed. In less than two hours, he and Adam freaking Parrish would be living under the same roof. Ronan’s face was still, yet his mind was anything but. How could he possibly continue to exist when Adam Parrish was living mere feet away from him? Adam would now have a first-row seat to grumpy morning Ronan and stumbling home at 2am Ronan and so drunk he can’t even move Ronan. Wonderful. On the other hand, Ronan would now have a first-row seat to sleepy morning Adam and just out of the shower Adam. Ronan shivered. Now he just felt gross and very sure that if Adam knew what he was thinking there was no way he’d want to move in with them. 

The Camaro rattled up the driveway as it pulled into Monmouth, and Ronan eagerly peered out from around a curtain. He held his breath as he watched the car shudder to a halt and the doors swing open. Ronan let the curtain drop, not wanting to be seen. He sat down onto his bed with a huff, his feet swinging into each other as he nervously waited. Ronan’s ice blue eyes simmered with anticipation as he thought about Adam and Gansey making their way into the apartment and he shivered. He let his eyes flutter shut for a moment to clear his mind, and when they reopened, Noah was standing in front of him, not looking particularly impressed.   
“Jesus fucking Christ, Noah! I didn’t even hear the door open!” Ronan swore.   
Noah simply shrugged. Ronan glowered.  
“My door was shut,” he snarled, but Noah didn’t really care no matter what Ronan said or how mean of a look he shot him.   
“You,” he started, “are nervous.”   
“Don’t be a moron,” Ronan rolled his eyes, “why on Earth would I be nervous? I’m hardly home, anyways.”   
“Well, that’s exactly why I’m confused.”  
“Look, Noah. Don’t -”   
“ -really, Gansey, I can carry them myself, I swear,” Adam’s laugh rang throughout Monmouth and Ronan almost fell off his bed. Noah eyed him, tilting his head.   
“Uh, aren’t you going to go say hi? Intimidate the new roomie? Storm around?”   
“Fuck you,” Ronan mumbled halfheartedly, and grabbed Noah by the arm and headed downstairs. 

“Hey! I’m Noah, nice to meet you! I think your room is right next to mine,” Noah grinned and stuck out his hand. Adam smiled cautiously as he took it and Ronan decided that it would be best for him to just die. Right then.   
“I’m Adam Parrish,” a slight drawl came out in his words and Ronan thought of sunsets on front porches and felt weak in the knees. He was rather preoccupied with thoughts of how Adam’s freckles managed to make him even more ethereal, so it took him a second to notice that all three boys were staring directly at him, and Adam looked rather uncomfortable.   
“Go on,” Gansey coughed, “introduce yourself.”   
“Ronan,” he mumbled. Gansey looked at him, wide-eyed, and Ronan could tell that it was causing him intense distress to see this play out.   
“Uh, nice to meet you,” Adam swallowed, “I think we have Latin together.”   
Ronan simply stared back, unable to think of anything to say. Gansey looked like he was in severe physical pain.   
“I’m heading out,” Ronan blurted, eyebrows furrowing, and he snatched the BMW keys from where they hung on the wall and stormed past the boys and out the door. Anything to end that trainwreck. 

Ronan clenched the steering wheel tightly. He felt the familiar pit gnawing at his stomach and he revved the engine as he pushed the car faster and faster. He needed to get away from it all, he needed that physical distance. He was going so fast he barely even noticed when the Mitsubishi pulled up next to him. Kavinsky rolled down his window. Ronan rolled his eyes.   
“There’s a clearing in a few miles. I’ll see you there.”

Kavinsky was sitting on the hood of his car when he pulled up.   
“Fuck do you want, Kavinsky?”  
“Come on Ronan. Sit with me.”  
Ronan didn’t trust that grin. He sat next to Kavinsky. Kavinsky turned to him and opened  
his mouth, but Ronan’s phone rang. There was a quick battle inside him between hating his phone and wanting to appease Gansey, and after the mess he made with Adam he felt he owed it to Gansey. Head bowed, he took a swig of beer and put the phone up to his ear.   
“I thought you were going to play nice,”  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”   
“You’re being stupid. Come back, we’re all hanging out! It’s nice.”   
Ronan’s heart twisted at the thought of a casual dinner with Adam and his friends. Kavinsky trailed a finger down Ronan’s throat.   
“I - I can’t. Busy.”   
“Where are you, anyways? When are you coming back?”   
Ronan was silent for a moment.   
“Hello? Ronan? Where are you? Are you with - oh god, please don’t tell me you’re with him.”   
“You’re not my fucking mother Gansey,” he snapped.   
“Just tell me you’re not with him,” Gansey pleaded.  
“I’ll be back late. Don’t wait up.” Ronan spoke shortly, and Kavinsky laughed, loud and cruel. Gansey sucked in a breath, and Ronan knew he had heard Kavinsky, but Ronan hung up before he could hear anything else. Ronan threw the bottle at the ground.   
“Do you have anything stronger?”  
“I thought you’d never ask.” Kavinsky’s smile grew, his shark teeth gleaming in the moonlight. 

Gansey groaned and let himself fall back into the couch. Noah looked worried while Adam merely seemed confused.   
“What did he say? Where is he?” Adam asked. Gansey merely groaned again in response, and Noah sucked his cheeks in.   
“What? What is it?”   
“Kavinsky,” Noah spit the name out like it had left a foul taste in his mouth. Adam’s eyes widened.   
“But why would Ronan be with Kavinsky? He’s disgusting. I mean, Ronan doesn’t seem like the sweetest person, but… Kavinsky?”   
“They race. And drink. And curse at eachother. Noah bets that they also makeout, but don’t get me started,” Gansey chuckled dryly, and Adam cursed his throat for suddenly going dry.   
“I fucking hate Kavinsky,” Noah whispered.   
“Don’t we all,” mumbled Adam. It was silent for a moment before Gansey opened his mouth again.   
“Hey Adam, I’m sorry Ronan was so short with you. He takes a little bit of time to warm up to new people, but I promise he’ll be no trouble to you. He’s really a good person, just had a lot of bad things in his life.”   
“It’s okay,” Adam looked down bashfully, his finger tracing patterns on the carpet absentmindedly.   
“He’ll come around.”


	3. stall talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> weeeooooo this is shorter than i intended because i got a really late start but uh adam talks to ronan and ronan is dumb

“Good morning, Adam!” Gansey piped up cheerily. Adam forced a smile back as he poured himself a bowl of cornflakes. Gansey moved quickly around the house as he plastered on his school persona. Adam watched as his nimble fingers tied his tie and adjusted the silk knot before moving on to comb his hair neatly. Adam let out a sigh and blinked his eyes again blearily.   
Noah moved silently into the room, his pale hair floating around his head and giving him a rather fuzzy appearance. Adam blinked again as he looked at him, but nothing got rid of that faded, smudgy look.   
“Ready for school, boys?” he tilted his head and yawned. Adam nodded and gave him a shy smile as Gansey stood near the door, somehow already ready. Adam’s smile dulled a little as he drank in the sight, acutely aware that Ronan was still missing. Gansey’s head jerked up suddenly and he caught Adam’s eye.   
“Don’t worry - you didn’t do anything wrong. He’ll be back soon, he disappears all the time.”   
Adam almost found unsettling, how easily Gansey could read him.   
“Come on,” Noah settled a hand on his shoulder, “let’s get to school.” Gansey twirled the keys to the Camaro.   
“You’ll feel better after a little bit of Latin,”

Ronan’s buzzed head bobbed in front of him in the hallway, and Adam was seized with momentary courage.   
“Hey!” he shouted, and pushed his way forward. Adam surged against the crowd until he was right behind Ronan. Adam screwed up his face and tugged on his jacket. Ronan whirled around, a snarl already on his lips that died as soon as he registered that it was Adam.   
Adam took a deep breath, “I - I’m really sorry if I said or did something to offend you in the past. I feel like you left the apartment because of me, and I’m really sorry, just let me know if I should fix anything or maybe I should stop being so vain, right? Like, I probably don’t affect you that much, I just -” Adam’s face was growing pinker with every word that left his lips, and his stomach dropped further with the increasingly nauseated look appearing on Ronan’s face. His broken sentence hung in the air between him, and Ronan suddenly seemed to shake himself back to life.   
“No, no… I didn’t leave the apartment because of you. Don’t worry about it,” he mumbled.   
“Oh, so you’ll be around tonight?”  
Ronan’s mind immediately jumped to the phone that was burning a hole in a pocket, text messages from Kavinsky asking to meet in the field again that night. Adam misinterpreted his silence and jumped to fill the space again.   
“I didn’t mean to put any pressure on you - if you have plans that’s okay, God. I just -”  
“Yeah. Yeah, I’ll be back tonight.” Ronan cut him off. “See you around, Parrish,” he gave a little wave and walked off. Adam remained still in the hallway for a moment, watching him walk away. Jesus. Why on Earth could he not form a coherent sentence around that boy?

Ronan stared at himself in the mirror. What must Adam think of him now? Running away like that, and no doubt Gansey had told him he was probably off with Kavinsky. Just then, the door swung open and Kavinsky strode in.   
“Ah, Lynch!”   
“Go away, K.”  
“Will I have the pleasure of your company again in the field tonight?” Kavinsky smirked as he hopped up to the windowsill, cigarette already in his mouth.   
“No.”  
Kavinsky’s neck snapped towards him, obviously displeased with that answer.   
“And why not? It’s not like you have anything fucking better to do.”   
“I - I have plans.” Ronan answered coldly.   
“Ah,” Kavinsky nodded wisely, “Third misses his dog?”  
Ronan simply rolled his eyes.  
“He’s lonely? Wants a blowjob so he yanked on your chain and you came running, I suppose.”   
“Watch your fucking mouth.”   
“So I’m right,”  
“No, Gansey did not ask me to come home.”  
“So, who did? Who’s your new boy toy, Lynch?”   
“Fuck off,” Ronan snarled again.   
“It’s a date.”   
“I’m not coming tonight and you will never touch me,” he spat.   
“Who are your fucking plans with?”   
A pause. Then, “Parrish.”   
“Ah! You’re taking in strays now, I see? That’s how he affords it here, I get it now. You pay him for a couple orgasms and -”   
Ronan slammed Kavinsky’s head against the wall with a sickening crack.   
“Don’t fucking talk about him like that.”   
“Ronan,” Kavinsky smiled sickly from under Ronan’s grasp on his throat, “I’m only kidding. But you know I’d do it for free.”   
Ronan simply let go of his throat.   
“Leave me alone,” he snapped again, and threw the door open on his way out. Kavinsky hissed at him, and then limped his way to the sink, his eyes fluttering shut as he began to wash the icy water over his neck. He stared back at himself in the mirror, and, without warning, drew his fist back and smashed the glass. He left soon after.   
Adam Parrish stood, trembling in the locked stall. He leaned against the door, his heart pounding in his ears.


End file.
